


When Love Turns To Hate

by Blazing_Fire



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Anger, Claude - Freeform, Claude/Sebastian - Freeform, Demons, Hell, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, Modern AU, Restuarant, SEBASTIAN - Freeform, Sebastian/Claude - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6372238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Fire/pseuds/Blazing_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>----Modern AU----</p>
<p>Sebastian spun around letting the butcher knife in his hand zip through the air and sink into the door to the hilt. Right next to the dark-plum haired demon smirking at him. Sebastian eyes flashed fuchsia as a growl rumbled in his throat. The familiar spider demon stood their calmly smirking at Sebastian with his arms at his sides.<br/>"What in Hell's name are you doing here, Faustus?"<br/>_____________________________</p>
<p>Claude and Sebastian have finally eaten their masters souls and moved on. But will they remain enemies? Sebastian had, after a couple centuries, became bored wondering the Earth. So in the year 2016 he got a job as a head chef, a nice penthouse, and all in all a peaceful life. But what happens when someone from his past comes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Kitchen

\--3rd POV--

Sebastian walked around the well maintained kitchen gathering ingredients for the last order of the night. It was almost closing time at the restaurant and he had to admit he was a little tired by now. He is always the first one here to open and begin preparations for the rest of the day. Being head chef meant he had to make sure the restaurant was well stocked with the finest and freshest ingredients. He enjoyed his job and wasn't planning on leaving it anytime soon. Sebastian brought the water in the pot to the stove and waited for it to boil so he could start the soup. When he turned around to start the main part of the dish, someone pushed open the swinging door that cut off Sebastian's private kitchen from the main kitchen. 

Sebastian glanced up from his work and saw that it was Kyle. A waitress that worked here to pay for college. He was lean with a small build and blonde hair. He had blue eyes and he was wearing his usual uniform of a white button up shirt and black dress pants with an apron around his waist. "What's the matter Kyle?" Kyle quickly composed himself and offered a small smile.

"Someone came in looking for you. Says you all use to know each other from back in the day or something." That made Sebastian halt in his tracks. No one came to see him. He didn't socialize, therefore his visitor couldn't be human. Sebastian reached out with his senses trying to see if he could figure anything out. He scowled when all he could sense was the humans that were still here.Sebastian sighed and went back to what he was doing, but kept his senses alert for any surprises. "Tell this visitor I am busy at the moment. Send them back after the the last order is served."

Kyle nodded and quickly left. It was irritating Sebastian that he couldn't sense who this 'visitor' was. They were hiding themselves well, and that only put Sebastian more on edge.

____Time skip____

Sebastian was cleaning the knives he had used and sharpening them if they seemed dull. The couple had just gotten their order and now Sebastian was waiting for his 'visitor'. He was sharpening the last one when the swinging doors were pushed open. Sebastian's back was to the person so he didn't know who it was yet. He held the knife tighter as his whole body tensed up."May I help you?" He asked politely. He didn't turn around yet. He would wait for them to speak first. He would take everything slow and cautious.

"There's no need to get all tense Michaelis."

Sebastian spun around letting the knife in his hand zip through the air and sink to the hilt in the door. Inches from the dark-plum haired demon. Shocked gasps sounded from the main kitchen, but both demons ignored them. The golden eyes of the demon stared back at him in that all to familiar smirk. Sebastian grit his teeth and composed himself, but kept the scowl and angry glare plastered to his face.

"What in Hell's name are you doing here Faustus?" Sebastian's voice was laced with venom, directed at the spider demon.

Claude smirk grew as he turned and pulled the knife out of the door. He didn't say anything right away just studied the blade Sebastian had just cleaned and sharpened. He looked back up, meeting Sebastian's gaze with his. "I'm not here to cause trouble."Sebastian scoffed and grabbed a wet cloth of the counter to finish cleaning. As he wiped down the counter he kept an eye on Claude from the corner of his eye. "Please Faustus. I don't have time for this. That doesn't answer my question now does it? What are you doing here?"

Claude walked closer to the counter, knife still in hand. Sebastian looked up at him pausing in wiping down the counter. "I am looking for something that will belong to me soon. And I heard a rumor about you. I thought I might stop by."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the swinging door cracking open and Nancy popped her head in. Nancy was a co-pastry chef with long brown hair and hazel eyes. She was small for her age of 38, which often made her look like an twenty year old. She was wearing her button up white jacket and apron as was the regular uniform. She was a shy, kind person, but if she gets mad she scared even Sebastian a little. She glared briefly at Claude before turning her attention to Sebastian with a smile and a worried expression. "Sebastian, is everything alright in here? We saw the knife in the door."

Sebastian smiled back and stood up straight. "Everything is alright Nancy. Just a slip of the wrist is all." Nancy gave him a skeptic look before nodding. She turned to leave but shot Claude one last hateful glare, leaving the spider demon slightly surprised. The door closed again and both waited to speak until they heard all the others leave. Sebastian put all his equipment away and Turned back to Claude leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. Claude met Sebastian's gaze evenly and kept an emotionless facade as per usual. Sebastian scoffed and looked away. Instead directing his attention to the knife that Claude still held.

"May I have my knife back Faustus?" Sebastian held out his hand waiting for the object. Claude glanced down at the knife in his hand and smirked, looking back up at Sebastian. He walked around the island and stood directly in front of Sebastian. Claude stabbed the knife into the counter beside Sebastian and put both hands on either side of him, trapping the demon between the counter and himself. His smirk grew when he saw the shocked expression on the raven demons face followed by an almost unnoticeable flush on his cheeks. Claude brought his face closer to Sebastian's, lips inches away from touching. Sebastian's eyes widened and he tried to lean away but Claude would only move closer, keeping the same distance between them. "I think I like you better this way... Sebastian."

When Sebastian blinked the kitchen was empty and his face felt like it was on fire. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath calming himself down. His shock was quickly replaced with anger at the what the spider had done to him. He turned and slammed his fist on the counter leaving a crack he would have to fix in the morning. What the hell is that damn spider planning?! He took another deep breath and grabbed the knife that was still stuck in the counter and put it away. Sebastian grabbed his coat and scarf and went to the back door with his bag. He glanced back at the kitchen one last time before walking out and locking the door.

Sebastian walked home and immediately went to his room and to bed. Today had been simply exhausting.


	2. Attacked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----Modern AU----
> 
> Sebastian spun around letting the butcher knife in his hand to zip through the air and sink into the door. Right next to the dark-plum haired demon smirking at him. Sebastian bared his teeth and his eyes flashed fuchsia. The familiar spider demon stood their calmly smirking at Sebastian with his arms at his sides.  
> "What in Hell's name are you doing here, Faustus?  
> _____________________________
> 
> Claude and Sebastian have finally eaten their masters souls and moved on. But will they remain enemies? Sebastian had, after a couple centuries, became bored wondering the Earth and Hell. So in the year 2016 he got a job as a head chef, a nice penthouse, and all in all a peaceful life. But what happens when someone from his past comes back?

\--Sebastian's POV--

I closed the back door to the restaurant, locking it behind me as I made my way home. It's been a week since Faustus had shown up and I've been on high alert since. It was quite bothersome for me I must admit, but I refuse to allow anyone to catch me off guard again, especially that damn spider! I'm glad I won't have to return to the restaurant for a while. The owner decided to due some remodeling so they closed the entire restaurant for about a month till the remodeling is finished.

I sighed as I walked through the snow on the sidewalks toward my penthouse. It was a nice place for the time being. It had a nice view of the city, especially at night. Another up side was it had its own balcony and I could look out over the city. I think I'll go for a fly tonight....I smiled and unlocked the door to my penthouse, walking in and turning on the lights. I looked at the plain white walls and the black tiled floor before hanging my coat on the hook and putting my keys on the side table.

I walked straight over to my balcony that was located in the living room. I opened the sliding doors and stepped out into the snow. I took off my shirt, to keep it from getting ruined or dirty, and folded it up, placing it on the side table just inside the door. I looked at the beauty of the city at night. The lights shining and the stars just visible from this height. I closed my eyes and released my wings, spreading them wide to stretch them out. It's been awhile since I've flown. 

Without anymore hesitation I leap into the air, my midnight black wings taking me higher and higher into the sky. I enjoy the feeling of the wind rushing around my body. Enfolding it and carrying it where ever I please. I opened my eyes and stopped to look around. I was above the clouds now and I could see the stars and full moon clearly. I smiled and flew forward at a relaxed pace enjoying the feeling of freedom. It was a nice feeling to fly. To feel free and able to go anywhere I want to go, when ever I want. I would never give up flying. 

I looked down through a break in the clouds at the city below and thought about why I was staying in the human world. I could go back whenever I felt like it, but that would mean going back to being the prince of Hell. I hated being treated like a prince. That's part of the reason I left in the first place. My father had begun to look for a demon to betroth me to. He said I need a mate to be a good ruler of Hell for when I took the throne.

I grit my teeth at the thought of marrying another demon just because of my ranking in Hell. I was brought out of my thoughts when something zipped by my right shoulder almost hitting me. I immediately swerved to the left and looked down narrowing my eyes to see who shot at me. I realized that I was now flying over a forest outside of the city.

Looking a little harder I saw three figures in a clearing aiming something in my direction. Looking at them I know they must be demons or else they wouldn't have been able to see me at such heights. My anger rose as they shot another arrow at me. I caught the arrow, breaking the arrow I growled softly and dove towards them at top speed. Before I hit them they dove out of the way and I hit the ground landing on my knee and creating a small crater. When the dust cleared I stood up straight and looked at the three demons that dared attack me. They were surrounding me and all three of them were wearing black suits.

One was a snake demon, I could tell from his scent and his slitted eyes. He had green eyes and short blond hair. He had a piercing in his ear and lip. With his suit he had a light blue undershirt and a dark blue tie. The other two were bat demons and both were wearing grey undershirts and black ties with their suits. The one on my right was blue eyed and had brown shoulder length hair.The one on my left looked like he could be a twin to the other bat demon, except he had grey eyes and short brown hair that went to the tip of his ears. 

"May I ask why you are attacking me?" I looked calmly at the snake demon that stood a few feet in front of me. He crossed his arms and smirked smugly at me.

"Terribly sorry, but we have orders to bring the prince to a certain employer of ours. He said alive but I'm not stupid enough to underestimate the Prince of Hell and not come prepared." I narrowed my eyes as my anger began to boil making my veins feel as if they were on fire. I smirked and spread my wings.

"Is that so? Well looks like I should make sure not to disappoint." I took off into the air again at top speed. I heard the sound of beating wings behind me and glanced back to see the two bat demons flying right behind me.

I scowled and looked up again beating me wings faster against the air to fly higher faster. How I despise bat demons. Such vile demons. I stopped and took off straight, heading deeper into the forest and farther from the city. As I was flying the bats were shooting arrows aiming for me, but causing them to go slower than they need if they wanted to catch me. I looked down and couldn't find that snake demon anywhere in sight. I smirked as a plan came to mind and immediately took action, diving towards the trees.

I folded my wings against my side dropping faster and faster. I glanced behind me and my smirk widened when I saw that they were picking up speed and gaining on me as we dove towards the trees. At the last second before I hit the ground I spread my wings wide and flew through the trees swerving around them as I went. I glanced behind me again and smiled when I saw one of the bat demons hit the ground, probably creating a pretty deep crater. The other one stopped in time before hitting the ground and hovered there for a moment before taking off after me again.

I looked forward again and flew faster to gain more ground, making the distance wider between me and my pursuers. I have always been the fastest flyer since I learned how. No one was ever able to keep up with me when I went flying, and I liked it that way.

I swerved around more trees looking for a way to lose the bat demons and get away safely. I smirked when I saw two trees that were close together that would be hard to get through if you didn't maneuver correctly. I flew as fast as I could glancing behind me to see if they were still their. When I saw they were still there I focused my gaze forward and turned just before hitting the two trees, sliding between them effortlessly.

Glancing behind me I saw both demons hit the trees, knocking them down and allowing me to create more distance. I have to hurry. Even I can't fly forever. As if on cue my shoulder began to ache and my joints begin to burn. I flew, pushing forward faster and glanced behind me after a few hundred yards. When I didn't see them I slowed down slightly and sighed relieved to let my wings take a small reprieve from flying so fast.

I opened my eyes and immediately dove to the ground, landing on my shoulder and sliding to a stop at the feet of the snake demon. Damn! I forgot about him! He smirked down at me as I held my shoulder and began to get up. We were in a clearing, the full moon shining down on us.When I was on my knees he moved forward and in a flash I felt pain erupt in my stomach as he punched me. I flew backwards into a tree with a loud thump! All the air in my lungs flew from my open mouth as my eyes widened. 

I slid to the ground and began to get up again to fight, my anger rising once more. I got to my feet and was immediately surrounded by the three demons. I smirked when I saw that the two bat demons were covered in scratches and bruises and looked out of breath and exhausted. The snake demon glanced at the two on either side of him and sighed. "You really are one to be wary of. That's fine. At least I can have a little fun with you before handing you over to the boss." He smirked as he looked at me his eyes flashing fuchsia as he cracked his knuckles.

I smirked and stood straighter. "I do....believe...I will have to disappoint you....and your boss then."

"Oh? How so?" He raised an eyebrow as he asked the question his eyes filling with annoyance.

I chuckled and hid my wings in my back my eyes turning their demonic fuchsia as I met his gaze. "I won't be going anywhere except home after this little encounter." He growled and lunged at me his fangs bared as he aimed a punch at my face. I ducked under the blow and brought my fist up, uppercutting him and hitting his jaw sending him flying backwards. He got back up and spit blood onto the grass wiping more on his sleeve while glaring at me.

The two bat demons lunged at me and I quickly turned to the on on my left, grabbing his outstretched arm I flung him into his twin and lunged for the snake. He jumped over me and elbowed me in my spine sending me face first into the ground. I coughed up blood and struggled to get up breathing heavy. The snake demon grabbed my hair and kept me on my knees, his grip tightening when I tried to break free. I grit my teeth and stopped moving trying, instead, to catch my breath. "Now that your little rebellion is over. How about you stop struggling and make everything easier on the both of us. Hmm?"

I glared at the snake demon and shot my head forward, bashing my forehead against his. He fell back releasing his hold on me and landed on his back in the dirt. I smirked and wiped the blood from my forehead. I was pinned to the grass my face to the side, and my cheek pushed into the ground by the two bat demons. I struggled to get up, but was to tired and worn to break free.

The snake got up and glared at me as he wiped the blood from his face. He motioned at the two demons holding me and I was brought to my knees again. The snake walked forward and more pain erupted in my stomach, causing me to cough up blood. My head drooped as I fought for breath, black spots appearing at the corner of my vision. The snake demon grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You bastard! I'll kill you for that!"

He punched me in the face sending it to the side from the blow. Before I could recover he grabbed my head and slammed it into his knee. More pain erupted in my head as more black spots came into my vision. I fought to stay conscious as he forced my head to the side baring my neck. My eyes widened as I felt him sink his fangs into my neck as it began to burn. He's poisoning me!

"Boss stop! We can't kill him!" I collapsed to the ground as the bat demons released their hold on me. My vision was almost gone and I knew I couldn't stay awake for much longer. I heard more fighting around me and I lifted my head to see what was happening. Damn! Everything's to blurry! I tried to get to my feet but failed as I was flung backwards into a tree. I leaned against the tree trying to see what was going on around me, but everything was a blur. I could see a dark figure fighting the other three demons that attacked me. Is he helping me? Why? It was obvious he was a demon, and a strong one at that, but demons usually stick to themselves. Especially in the human world.

The fight didn't last long as I saw the two bat demons slump to the ground and the snake demon vanish into the forest. The new demon walked closer to me and I tried to get up to defend myself if he tried to attack, but I collapsed leaning back against the tree my eyes closing. The last thing I heard before slipping from consciousness was: "What have you gotten yourself into, Michaelis?"

I thought I recognized the voice from somewhere, but my mind was to hazy and clouded with pain to think clearly. Then everything went black as I slipped into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment on any mistakes I made. I'll fix them as soon as I can. Also comment what you think so far and if you think I should something else to spice it all up. I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Love ya! <3  
> Blazing out! Peace!


	3. Interesting Things Are In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claud's POV

\--Claude's POV--

__

__

I have no plan to harm him or use him for sexual pleasure, although that would be nice. I realized after I had finally gotten my masters soul from Hannah. I had begun to wonder the Earth and I realized that there was one thing I couldn't get out of my mind. Well someone. I couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian.The crow demon had lodged himself in my head and I found that I really didn't mind. So I began to search for him everywhere. Starting in England and finishing in America where I finally found him working as a chef. I had almost laughed when I heard, but I knew he had always enjoyed cooking for that Phantomhive boy.

I must say though, I was not expecting him to blush. It was surprising to see the 'oh so great' Sebastian Michaelis get flustered at close contact.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard the beating of multiple sets of wings coming towards me. I glanced around, but found nothing until I looked behind me. I barely had enough time to get out of the way as a giant shadow followed by two more went zipping by me. Stunned paralyzed I could only watch as the figures disappeared into the forest ahead of me. I knew they were demons and one of them had been Sebastian. Sebastian has wings? Why was he being chased at this late hour? I snapped out of my temporary surprise and began to walk the way the figures had disappeared. Following the trail I continually heard crashing and yelling coming from up ahead.

After a moment I came to the edge of a clearing, the moon shining down on four figures in the middle. I stayed at the edge of the clearing hidden in the shadows silently watching. The snake demon grabbed Sebastian's hair and kept him on his knees, his grip tight as Sebastian tried to get away. I grit my teeth and stopped myself from going out there, bidding my time. "Now that your little rebellion is over. How about you stop struggling and make everything easier on the both of us. Hmm?"

Sebastian glared at the snake demon and shot his head forward, bashing his forehead against his. He fell back releasing his hold on him and landed on his back in the dirt. I smirked and watched as Sebastian wiped the blood from his forehead. He was pinned to the grass his face to the side, and his cheek pushed into the ground by the two bat demons. I watched tensely as he struggled to get up, but was to tired and worn to break free.

The snake got up and glared at his as he wiped the blood from his face. He motioned at the two demons holding him and he was brought to his knees again. The snake walked forward and punched Sebastian in the stomach, causing him to cough up blood. his head drooped as it looked like he was fighting for breath. The snake demon grabbed his chin and forced Sebastian to look at him. "You bastard! I'll kill you for that!"

He punched him in the face sending it to the side from the blow and blood began to come from the corner of his mouth and nose. Before Sebastian could recover he grabbed his head and slammed it into his knee. I began to creep forward my eyes staying focused on the events in front of me as I prepared myself to attack, my anger boiling. I could tell that Sebastian was having trouble staying conscious as the snake demon forced his head to the side baring his neck. My eyes widened as I saw him sink his fangs into the crows neck.

"Boss stop! We can't kill him!" I lunged at the demons as Sebastian collapsed to the ground as the bat demons released their hold on him. I attacked them my claws sinking into their flesh and tearing at them. Blood dripped steadily to the grass as they tried to fight me. I glanced at Sebastian who was now leaned against a tree barely awake. The fight didn't last long as I finished off the two bat demons and was about to finish off the snake demon when he shot his foot forward, kicking me in the chest and getting out of my grip. He bared his teeth at me in a snarl as I stood back up. I glared at him my eyes blazing fuchsia. "You Bastard! The boss'll send more of us. And he's gonna make you pay for sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

And with that he disappeared from the clearing. I sighed letting myself relax and turned to Sebastian. As I walked towards him, he tried to get up to defend himself, if I tried to attack I'm guessing, but he collapsed leaning back against the tree his eyes closing. I bent down and picked him up bridal style and began to walk the way I had come. "What have you gotten yourself into, Michaelis?"

I glanced down at him every once in a while as I made my way to my temporary residents in the woods. It was a small blue mansion with two floors that I had built myself after purchasing the land. As I walked through the doors I turned on the lights and made my way upstairs to a guest room and laid Sebastian down on the black bedspread. I walked into the connected bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit before returning to the bedside. Sebastian was still unconscious and his breathing was irregular. I grabbed a wet rag and cleaned the dirt and blood off him to see his wounds. Once that was done I checked on the bite mark on his neck first. It was red and slightly swollen but looked fine so I left it be and dressed his other wounds. The wounds wouldn't kill him but they would take a little bit to heal properly.

I cleaned up the mess and disposed of the materials I had used and put the rest back where it goes under the sink. Walking back in the room I was shocked to see the bed empty and Sebastian no where in sight. I walked farther into the room and glanced around in search for him. He wouldn't have woken up yet. His wounds were to severe and he was to exhausted.

I was nocked out of my thoughts when I was tackled to the ground with a resounding thud! I quickly reacted and rolled over catching the attacker by surprise. I pinned them to the floor about to demand answers when I actually got a look at who attacked me. It was Sebastian. My eyes widened and I loosened my grip for a moment. In my shock Sebastian was able to throw me off of him and lunged for me when I landed on my feet.

As he was in the air I moved forward and grabbed him, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist and threw my weight backwards, throwing Sebastian into the wall. Sebastian got back up and faced me his teeth bared as he lunged at me again his nails sharpened into claws, his eyes blazing their demonic shade. Something was terribly wrong. Sebastian wouldn't be trying to fight me like this. He would try to get answers then try to fight if he didn't like the answers he got. This Sebastian was only blindly attacking as if desperate for some chance to defeat an unknown enemy that was more powerful than first presumed. He wasn't thinking or planning his next move. He wasn't calculating his opponent or even recognizing me for that matter. No. This Sebastian was fighting on pure primal instinct.

Sebastian tackled me to the ground his claws digging into my shoulders as he glared at me without looking at me. I winced at the pain and tried to throw him off of me. I stopped when I noticed something on Sebastian's neck. I had to get a closer look. I brought my head back and bashed it against Sebastian's nose hearing a sickening crack as his head flew back. As he was stunned I moved and pinned him down on his stomach, my hand holding his wrists in a vise like grip. I moved his hair away from his neck revealing what looked like black veins spreading from the bite in his neck.

But it was fine a moment ago...? Damn it! That snake demon poisoned him! I scoffed and held Sebastian's head still as he writhed under me trying to break away. I leaned down and bit into his neck, starting to drain the venom from his system. I began to drain the poisonous blood from his system as he continued to try and fight me, writhing and scratching at the floor.

Once I was sure most of the venom was gone I pulled away from Sebastian, who was now unconscious again and picked him up bridal style. I laid him back on the bed and sat down in a chair close by. I leaned back and sighed wiping the remaining blood from my mouth. The venom won't hurt me since I hadn't been injected with it, but Sebastian is another story. I couldn't get all of the venom but I got enough to the point where Sebastian can easily fight the rest of it off.

I got back up after catching my breath and walked back into the bathroom grabbing a wet rag and a bandage. I cleaned Sebastian's neck and placed the bandage over the wound. I checked his forehead and noticed he was warm. I grabbed another rag and made it wet with cold water, laying it on his forehead. When I was done I walked over to the chair and sat back down, leaning back and closing my eyes with a soft sigh. You better be great full Sebastian and not try to kill me again. That was the last thought that ran through my mind before I drifted into a light, peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to comment on any mistakes I made. I'll fix them as soon as I can. Also comment what you think so far and if you think I should something else to spice it all up. I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> Love ya! <3  
> Blazing out! Peace!


	4. Wake Up

\--Claud's POV--

Sebastian has been unconscious for about a week since I took most of the venom from his system. He's had a high fever and his wounds have been healing rather slow for a demon as well. I walked into the room carrying a pitcher and cup filled with water. Setting the pitcher on the bedside table, I sat on the bed and turned my gaze to the unconscious demon under the black covers. I placed my hand on his forehead to see that the fever had begun to disappear and his breathing was slowly going back to normal.

I sighed and grabbed the cup of water before moving til I was leaning against the headboard of the bed beside Sebastian. I carefully moved him until he was leaning against my chest, his head tilted back on my shoulder. I brought the cup of water to his parted lips and slowly began to make him drink the cold liquid. Sebastian's body tensed for a moment in my arms but soon relaxed as he began to drink the water on his own as I held the glass.

I had to admit that it was quite nice being like this. Sebastian in my arms and not trying to kill me or making snarky comments. A small smile came to my lips as Sebastian leaned into me a soft sigh escaping his parted lips. I have to say I quite like this side of Sebastian. He's calm, gentle even....-sigh- What are you doing to me Michaelis? I set the half empty glass on the table and laid Sebastian back down on the bed. Getting up and walking over to the chair I sat down and grabbed the book I had been reading, turning to the page and continuing where I left off.

___Time Skip___

\--Sebastian's POV--

 

My head felt like it had been run over by a hell hound. I groaned as I tried to open my eyes, only to be met with the harsh rays of sunlight causing me to quickly close them once more. How bothersome... When I could finally open my eyes I sat up and held my head, something falling onto my lap, before looking around the room I was in. No restraints, so either they weren't expecting me to awaken yet or I'm not with the demons that attacked me. I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard shuffling in the corner and I quickly snapped my eyes in the direction of the noise, tensing my muscles should I need to fight. My eyes widened as the figure stood up and walked towards the bed stopping in front of the window. "Finally awake I see..."

"Faustus. What am I doing here?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion at the spider demon in front of me. Did he send those demons after me? But then who was that one demon that I saw before losing consciousness? Was it Claude?

Claude sighed before meeting my gaze with a bored expression. "You're here because I saw you getting attacked by other demons. I believed you could handle it yourself so I didn't intervene at first. When I saw you weren't going to be able to fight them I stepped in. I took you here afterwords and tended to your wounds. Apparently a snake demon had poisoned you so you became ill. I've been taking care of you since."

My eyes widen and my hand travels to my chest where I feel bandages rapped tightly and I look down to see a wet rag that had fallen off my forehead. I feel a small amount of regret for being suspicious of him. I look down at the bed and avoid eye contact my cheeks feeling a bit warm. "Thank you, Faustus."

I hear a slight chuckle causing my eyes to snap back to Claude to see he has a smile on his face. My eyes widen and I can feel my cheeks heating up a bit more. He smiled?! I'v never seen him smile, much less show emotion. I had to admit it was quite the sight and it suited him. I quite liked it. I didn't notice that a small smile of my own had formed on my lips. Noticing this Claude walked a couple steps forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

Claude leans forward and lifts his hand placing it on my forehead before moving to cup my cheek, which by now is burning. What is happening to me?! He did say I had been ill, maybe it is the cause...? Claude smirks and stands back up before grabbing the wet rag and walking to the door, glancing back at me as he opens it. "Your fever is still present but not as bad as before. You should get more rest. I shall bring you some tea."

And just like that he's gone. I groan and throw the blanket over my head laying back down. I can't believe I did that. What in Hell's name is wrong with me?! I sigh and bury my face in the pillow my headache returning in full force.

I sit up again as I hear the door open and in walks Claude with a cup of tea. I avoid eye contact as he walks over and hands me the tea and I sip it quietly.

"How long?" It's all I can think to say to break the silence as he sits in a chair he had pulled up beside the bed. He gives me a questioning look as I continue to sip at the tea still avoiding eye contact. My gaze stayed on the tea in front of me, as if I found it highly interesting. "How long was I unconscious. I assume it was a fair amount of time by the way you spoke?"

He nods and a small smile plays at his lips as his gaze never leaves me. I feel my cheeks slightly heat up under his intense stare. "Yes. It's been about a week since you were attacked...but....May I ask why they attacked you?"

I glanced at him before returning my gaze to the now empty cup in my hands. Demons didn't need human food unless they were ill or, for some demons, expecting. I thought about that night and what the snake demon had told me. "It appears their is a demon who wishes to see me. I do not know much but what that snake demon revealed to me. But he wants me alive and virtually unharmed."

I sigh and lean back against the headboard of the bed my eyes closed as my headache disappeared, being replaced by exhaustion. I open my eyes and look at Claude who had been silent as I talked. He looked as if he was deep in thought as he stared at the bed, leaning forward slightly. I took the time to actually look at him. I had to admit he wasn't a bad looking demon. He was wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. He wasn't wearing his signature glasses and I could clearly see into his golden eyes.

I quickly snapped my attention back to the empty cup in my lap as Claude looked up, sensing my gaze. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a small smirk form and he got up from his seat. He grabbed something of the bedside table and turned back to me. Taking the tea cup from my hands he motioned for me to lay back down. I hesitantly did as he set the cup on the table and placed another wet rag on my forehead. I wasn't surprised to feel slight relief as the cold fabric was placed on my forehead, I sighed closing my eye for a moment. I was, however, surprised at how kind Claude was being as he pulled the blanket up to my shoulders. Why was he being so kind? Does he know I'm the prince? If so, does he want me in debt to him? Somehow that thought sent a small pain to my chest. Odd.

I shook the thoughts away for the time being and turned my head slightly to see Claude at the door with the empty cup. Gathering my nerves I opened my mouth to speak, although it came out little more than a whisper. "Thank you, Claude. For everything...And I apologize for my behavior."

I saw the flash of shock across his face before a small smile replaced it. His eyes held a gentle and kind look that surprised me. "Don't mention it Sebastian."

And with that he closed the door, leaving me to look back up to the ceiling my eyes closing as exhaustion completely took over. Dragging me into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!   
> Hope you all enjoyed!!  
> Don't hesitate to comment on any mistakes or something you would maybe like to see. I mostly try to reply to all comments given.  
>  And do you guys want a name for me to call you other than 'readers'? If so comment!!
> 
> Later  
> Blazing out!!!


	5. Falling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!
> 
> Sorry the chapter took so long. I just got ungrounded. 
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Third POV--

It had been quiet since Sebastian had woken up, his wounds were still healing rather slowly due to what little venom was still in his system, leaving his body weak and tired. So he mostly rested and tried to gain his strength back. Claude would change his bandages and usually stay in his office to do paperwork or walk in the garden.

They both had a lot of free time and it gave them the opportunity to think. Claude would think about just how he was going to make Sebastian his and why other demons were after him. While Sebastian was rather confused on why Faustus was being so kind to him and taking care of him, as well as irritated that he was so weak.

Sebastian's body was so weak his wings could barely lift him off the ground and not being able to fly was starting to make him anxious and restless. He wanted nothing more than to fly and feel the familiar wind rushing against him, trying to force him backwards.

He would pace in the room Faustus had given him for hours on end, until he couldn't pace anymore and was forced to rest. He hated it.

Claude noticed it one morning when he went to go change Sebastian's bandages. He had walked in and saw the raven pacing the wooden floor, his eyes blazing with annoyance and his fists clenched. Claude felt slightly amused and thought that Sebastian kind of looked adorable like that. Plus it seemed that Sebastian hadn't even noticed him enter and just continued walking back and forth.

\--Claude's POV--

"Sebastian." The demon in question jumped slightly in surprise, turning to the door. Seeing the barely noticeable blush on his cheeks at being caught lost in thought, was quite cute. I kept on an emotionless mask as I held up the bandages in my hand. "Your bandages need changed now."

He nodded and sat down on the bed as I walked over and kneeled in front of him. I unwrapped the old bandage and checked his wounds careful not to hurt him. They hadn't changed much, but they hadn't gotten worse which was good. I began to rewrap his wounds, tugging the bandages just tight enough so they wouldn't fall off. The silence was broken when Sebastian sighed and looked at me curiously. "Not that I'm ungreatfull for your help, which I truly am, but why?"

I glanced up at him, keeping my expression blank. "Why what?"

"Why did you help me? Why are you helping me? Last time we were this close to each other we were trying to kill each other. May I ask what changed?" I flinched slightly, pausing in what I was doing and repeating what he had said. It was true, I had to admit, we had been trying to kill each other almost every time we were in close proximity. Although now I truly regret it, doesn't change the fact that it happened and I can understand his reasoning for asking me these questions.

I sighed and finished bandaging his waist before standing and meeting his gaze. "I helped you because I wanted to." And with that I left the room and walked down to the garden. It was a sunny day with very few clouds in the sky and the roses were in full bloom. Walking around the paved paths I let my mind wonder, gazing at the flowers but not actually seeing them.

\--Sebastian's POV--

I sighed and put my head in my hand. "I'm an idiot, sometimes."

I got up and began to pace again, trying to think clearly past the restlessness. So far.....it wasn't working. I groaned in frustration and walked over to the window and opened it. A crow instantly landed on the sill and I held my hand out to it a small smile on my face. It hopped into my hand and watched me as I brought it up to eye level. "Your lucky, getting to fly so freely. I can't wait until my body is back to its full strength."

The crow pecked my hand and fluttered over to the window sill when I jerked my hand back in surprise. "Ow! Hey!"

The crow glared at me as it hopped closer to the edge of the sill and closer to me. 'Stop whining. If you want to fly, then fly. Don't just sit there and whine about it like a child.'

My eyes widened and my cheeks heated up. "I guess you have a point."

'Of course I have a point! Now are you gonna keep whining or fly?'

I smiled and released my onyx wings, the feeling of a weight being lifted off my shoulders as the black appendages burst from my back. I walked over to the window and stepped up onto the sill next to the bird as it moved to give me some room. I glanced at the crow beside me as it watched me, before turning my gaze to the rising sun that was just over the trees. "I never did ask for your name. Do you have one?"

'Call me Aeton.'

I smiled and nodded my head before climbing up to the roof, Aeton following close behind. Standing at the edge I could make out where the city began and the forest ended. I stretched my wings, working out the kinks in them before looking over to the crow at my side. "Shall we?"

He nodded and took off into the air, circling above me. With a relaxed smile I dove off the manor, my eyes closed and my wings folded at my sides. At the last second I opened my wings wide, bursting upwards as my body spun towards the sky. It felt amazing to be in the air again, the wind pushing and gliding against my skin.

When I was level with Aeton I looked down at the manor, specifically the garden where I saw a familiar figure walking the paved paths. Gliding around with Aeton beside me, I watched him for a moment as he walked to a small pavillion and out of my sight.

I sighed softly and began to fly higher planning to fully stretch my wings. It was tiring me out quickly, but I kept going forcing my wings to move and beat against the air. Aeton beside me keeping pace, glanced at me a few times before speaking up. 'Who is that demon down there?'

I looked over at him and smiled shaking my head slightly. "That was Claude Faustus. He's helping me since I'm injured."

Aeton shook his head flying in a circle around me. 'I meant: What is he to you?'

I was slightly taken aback and confused at his question. What was he to me? I mean he did practically save my life, but why? He said it was because he wanted to. But that only raises more questions to me. But....what is he to me? Seeing my hesitation, Aeton gave a bird - like chuckle and shook his head at me.

'Don't answer that question yet. Wait and when we see each other again, that's when you can tell me.' I nodded, still slightly lost in thought as Aeton said farewell and flew away.

Deciding to fly for a bit longer I circled the manor, diving and working on my menuevering. The question repeating in my mind over and over again.

I guess I could say that he wasn't my enemy anymore and he was being kind to me. He wasn't acting as arrogant as he used to and I couldn't say he annoyed me either. In fact it was the opposite, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what exactly he made me feel. It wasn't bad though, and that confused me even more.

The sun was setting when I finally landed in the garden. I was panting and exhausted, but happy that I had finally been able to fly. Surrounded by the beautiful flowers helped calm my mind slightly but I still couldn't fully clear my mind about how I felt about Faustus.

Shaking my head I sat down on a nearby bench looking at the crimson roses in front of me. It bothered me not being able to figure this out. I was so lost in thought I didn't notice the demon in question walk up beside me, watching me with a curious golden gaze.

"Sebastian? Is something wrong?" I jumped slightly looking over at the spider, nervously rubbing the back of my neck. My cheeks felt slightly warm, strange.

"Oh..um....Yes. Everything is fine, just thinking." He nodded, watching me for a moment before gesturing to the seat beside me. "May I?"

I quickly nodded, avoiding his gaze as I scooted over to give him room.

\--Third POV--

Claude sat down beside Sebastian, turning slightly to face him. His gaze void of emotion as usual, but really he was curious and wondering what Sebastian was thinking so hard about. Both kept quiet for a moment, lost in thought. Claude studied the demon, his eyes landing on the onyx wings folded against his back. They were quite stunning, the afternoon light making the black feathers look like they had a rainbow hue. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and run his fingers through the delicate looking feathers, to see if they were as soft as they appeared.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Sebastian sighed and looked over to the older demon. His eyes filled with uncertainty and confusion. "Why did you save me? Did you want me in your debt? Did you want to laugh at me?! I need to know!"

By now tears had begun to pool in his crimson eyes as he looked at Claude, who was completely baffled to say the least. Realizing that he was about to cry Sebastian immediately stood up and turned towards the manor. "My apologies. I believe I should go rest."

He began to walk away, but was stopped by Claude grabbing his wrist firmly but gently. Pulling him back, Claude stood up and turned Sebastian around a soft smile on his face. Sebastian refused to meet his gaze, instead looking at the ground between them.

"Sebastian look at me." Claude grabbed Sebastian's chin and tilted his head up to meet his gaze. "I never cared if you were in my debt, nor did I mean you any harm. I helped you because of how I have felt for you. I-"

Sebastian pulled away from Claude, his eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief. "And you just wanted to be with me. To be my mate so we can rule Hell side by side. Is that it?" 

Sebastian's anger rose with every word he said. He actually thought Claude was different. "Well listen here: I will not become the mate of a demon who only wants power and a high rank! I can't believe I actually thought you were different! That you actually cared, not about the damn rank but about me! I hate my position, I hate being known as the Prince of Hell! And....I thought.....I thought you wouldn't either. How naive of me."

Without another word Sebastian walked away, leaving a confused and hurt Claude to stand in the garden alone. Claude replayed everything Sebastian said in his mind over again and his eyes widened when he came to a realization. Sebastian had said he hated being the prince of Hell and that he thought Claude was different from the others. Claude sighed and sat back down on the bench, putting his head in his hands.

He had known Sebastian was a high ranking demon, but he had never known that he was the prince. He had always hidden that from his scent and now Claude knew why. Although he didn't know what had happened specifically, it was easy to tell that something had happened. Causing Sebastian to react the way he had, but it still hurt to be thought of as a demon that would get a mate just for the power. That was truly low and cruel, even for a demon.

___________

Meanwhile Sebastian was sitting on the bed in his temporary room, trying to calm himself down. He had hidden his wings and had his head in his hands, trying to rein in his emotions that were running wild, anger and hurt building in his shaking body. 

It hurt more than he thought it would to think that Claude only wanted him for his status. He couldn't really explain it, much less understand it, even if he had to. He was hurt and angry and just wanted to figure everything out. His mind was jumbled and confused. The recent events just made it worse adding anger and sadness to the mix.

Sebastian groaned and slumped backwards onto the bed, his arms outstretched. He didn't know what to think anymore. Sebastian clutched at his chest, grimacing slightly. His chest hurt and it was beginning to get rather annoying. He sighed and sat back up, still clutching his chest as the pain worsened. "Damn it...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!   
> Hope you all enjoyed!!  
> Don't hesitate to comment on any mistakes or something you would maybe like to see. I mostly try to reply to all comments given.  
> And do you guys want a name for me to call you other than 'readers'? If so comment!!
> 
> Later  
> Blazing out!!!


End file.
